Socialists of Earth
|government_type = Communist |national_religion = None/Secular |national_animal = Kommando Tiger (panthera tigris kommandus) |allies = Socialist Workers Front, Sons of Liberty |Team Color = Black |currency = Yen |formation_date = 8/5/2006 |statistics_date = 11/23/2006 |literacy = 99.48% |population = 7,126 |resource_1 = Rubber |resource_2 = Gems |symbol_type = Seal }} Vandalism or Blanking will result in abuse reports on-wiki and in-game Socialists of Earth is a nation with the goal of building socialism through the use of advanced technology and the education of its citizens on the benefits and procedures of running a communist nation. They are committed to providing young socialists all around the world with the intellectual tools and technological knowledge they need to build socialism around the world. The country has built alliances with other leftist nations and hopes to maintain solidarity in the east and eventually across the planet through through a common ideology and strong trade and military relations. The people of the Socialists of Earth have a rich culture and there is substantial history of the previous nations that lead up to the Great August Revolution. Ever since the revolution the people of the nation have suffered many attacks by internal reactionaries and foreign fascist forces. Outside of these reactionary and imperalist incursions into their territory however, the nation is otherwise a utopia. Technocratic with a planned energy credit economy, everyone has food and housing. No one works more than 25 hours in a week, prejudices and the dangers of religion have been completely eliminated from their society. The national animal of the Socialists of Earth is the Kommando Tiger (panthera tigris kommandus), in honor of the fierce and noble animal native to the region. The national motto is Scientia Res Novae or "Science is the Revolution". History Pre-History and Early Peoples The lands that would become the Socialists of Earth were temperate lands that were settled by ancestors of what are now the Japanese. Early gatherer-hunter bands lived an easy life of non-sedentary communitarian organization. Soon however the various bands began appointing Big Men to collect and distribute the wealth. Eventually these big men grew into chiefs and began hoarding resources and assigning tasks with their economic clout behind them. This evolved into a feudal society. Sojobo Empire The City-State of Tengu During the feudal era of the region, the formation of a number of city-states came about. The most powerful of these was that of what originated as the Tengu tribe. The Tengus were a tribe of fierce warriors whose expansion assimilated all other city states on the peninsula and a number of island tribes. The king of the Tengu; Sojobo (descended from the first chiefs of the Tengu tribe, myth’s say he had the strength and intelligence of 1000 men) setup a bureaucratic feudal system to maintain stability in the region for a number of centuries while still expanding. Civil War and the Rise of Capitalism The Sojobo Empire’s bureaucracy had grown to such a point that the lower levels of the bureaucracy had a monopoly on all mercantile activities. With the lower bureaucrats newly acquired funds they decided to strike the higher levels of the hierarchy and take power. Civil war ensued and the merchants were victories. For the entirety of the 20th century the Sojobo Empire lead wars for resources such as fossil fuels, rare gases, and cheap labor, all under the guise of a "war on terror" tracking down terrorists, both imaginary and real to all reaches of the Earth. This spread their military very thin, but massive material wealth was accumulated. With an overtly capitalist government base, late capitalism was reached in less than 100 years, bringing the proletariat to class conscious quicker than ever before seen in history. Socialists of Earth August Revolution A government weapons engineer going by the alias of Solidus began organizing the working class of the Sojobo Empire in secret during the late 20th century. With support from the Peoples Liberation Army in the south, and Solidus' access to government weapons technology, they armed themselves and on the 1st of August moved into strategic positions around the Empire. On August 2 the PLA satellite uplink was turned over to the Sojobo Laborer's Liberation revolutionary forces, detailing terrain and allowing for GPS based command of their forces. The revolutionaries struck on August 4 at 11:00:01 PM at the change of the guard to the night shift. Solidus, armored in a prototype military combat exoskeleton which he was the lead designer of, and armed with a Fabrique Nationale P-90 and vibroblade katanas by the name of Minshuto and Kyowato lead the assault on the palace military complex. He lead a group of "Tengu" special forces, armed with similar weapons hardware, but only standard military armor. The Imperial palace was full of servants, one servant by the name of Raikov had poisoned the evening drink of the Emperor's dining party which included his night guards. Many of the Imperial guards laid down their arms upon news of the Emperor's death. Princess Shion, a secret Marxist herself welcomed the revolutionaries into the palace after they had fought through the lawn guard. The Imperial Palace was taken on August 5, 2006 3:30:39 AM. A number of resistance cells continued to fight over the course of the next few months. However the already thinspread military of the Sojobo Empire heeded the orders of the Princess and returned from their petroleum plundering wars in the middle east. Those that were drafted were allowed to return home if they wished, or join the newly formed Laborer's Liberation Army. All in all the there was little bloodshed during the revolution when considering the number of warriors involved. Out of over 200,000 total combatants, the revolutionaries lost about 6,000 people while the imperials lost around 4,000 all over the course of 6 months. Civilian casualties, while hard to count since many civilians fought alongside the forces of Solidus, numbered in no more than the hundreds. Building Socialism After the Great August Revolution, President Solidus, with the support of Princess Shion, set into motion a plan to build a socialist utopia grounded in a technocratic energy credit-based planned economy. Scientists and engineers, including Solidus himself, began work on a number of technologies to improve health, quality of life, and ease of work. The presidential decree known as the Domestic Technocratic Initiative set the following goals; * The development of automated food production facilities. An assurance of healthful foods within them. * The installation of a Synergystic SuperGrid to distribute energy, hydrogen fuel, and internet access across the nation. * The development of standardized, modular, near-self sufficient homes, utilizing solar energy, water recycling, and the Synergistic SuperGrid. * The reallocation of the electromagnetic spectrum, prioritizing electronic communication. :# Highspeed wireless internet access is to be available virtually anywhere through advanced MIMO technology over nearly all short and long wave bands. :# All television is is to be streamcast over the internet. :# All public radio is to be streamcast over the internet. :# Certain radio frequencies are to be reserved for standard radio communication for military and civil service use. * Non-polluting transportation networks, doing away with the former Sojobo Empire's dependence on fossil fuels. :# Maglev train network connecting every major city and port. :# Hyrdrogen-electric powered road vehicles. :# Nuclear powered and hydrogen powered aircraft, fossil fuels are only used for attaining supersonic speeds and orbital velocities for spacecraft and ICBMs. All of these goals were met by mid-October 2006. The Great Technological Leap Forward While the domestic and civilian technologies augmenting food, shelter, transportation, and communication for the people of the nation had been extremely advanced for some time, the military technologies were left somewhat lacking for the naive assumption that a peaceful nation would be left in peace. After the events of the October Massacre and the Maroon War it was seen that this would not suffice. A crash program to develop a number of technological advancements in military hardware and software was initiated. This program is known as the Great Technological Leap Forward and has brought technology levels of the nation to an all time high. On November 27, 2006 President Solidus signed a new organization into existence within the NVC3. This is Scientia, headed by the Socialists of Earth Science Czar, Richardus Dawkins. One of the aims of Scientia is that the military must be the most technologically advanced in the world, following Vladimir Lenin's idea that the nation with the most advanced technology will inevitably win the wars. The military technologies developed for Great Technological Leap Forward are already being used to the benefit of civilians as many of these technologies have peaceful applications. One of these improvements has been, as was suggested by Marshall Ninara, color photography. Post-history and Enigma In January 2008, the Technocratic State of Psyon dispatched an ambassador to New Vostok, eager to make contact with a polity who's ideals so closely matched Psyon's own. However, the diplomatic mission reported that the city was gone. Further tentative investigation revealed the complete absence of the Socialists of Earth nation, to the Technocratic Executive's great sadness and disquiet. The lack of evidence of widespread destruction in former SoE lands led many ambitious technocrats to hypothesise that Solidus somehow technically transcended the nation into a higher plane of existence, but no definitive evidence exists. Psyon maintains a small automated listening post on the former site of New Vostok, in the hope of one day detecting some sign of its kindred nation. Anomolous Space-Time Reality Stream Reintegration On March 31, 2008 at approximately 8:15:34 PM Psyon's small outpost began registering anomalous readings in the space-time around the area of New Vostok. Spindles of light began emmanating at what used to be sprawling urban centers of New Vostock. Spheroids began to form at the origin of each of the multitudinous clusters of luminescent threads. As the threads of light crawled out along the ground and through the atmosphere, the light from their origins followed with a great thickness which grew into the futuristic cityscapes of the mega-city that was New Vostock! By 8:28:52 PM the entirety of the city had materialized. At exactly 8:29:43 PM, transmissions were intercepted from NVC3 indicating activity in the orbital command center of the long lost nation, Socialists of Earth. Government For more info see main article NVC3 The Socialists of Earth and their unified socialists nations are are collectively governed through a system of Soviet based Democratic Centralism. The primary government facility is the New Vostok Command and Control Nexus, an orbital superstation which allows the government to function in any scenario including all out nuclear devastation. Military ''For information about the defense forces see main article Laborer's Liberation Army Major Military Conficts For more info see main article Socialists of Earth Military Operations October Massacre For more info see main article October Massacre In late October 2006, the Sons of Liberty came under unprovoked attack by the Nazi alliance Nordreich and their then fascist allies The Trade Federation. The nation was sent into anarchy due to surprise attacks by Nazi forces in the middle of the night. During the conflict, Nordreich had intentionally zeroed in on the civilians' centers of livelihood around the border cities. The fascist soldiers indiscriminately burned the schools, hospitals, and homes of the citizens of the Socialists of Earth. Nordreich sent in the Einherjar's secret Demoralizing Rape Unit to rape the women and children of the nation. The forces of the Socialists of Earth valiantly fought for their people, killing twice as many Nordreich soldiers as the Socialists of Earth lost. The nation had vowed to protect her sovereignty at all military costs, and the Socialists of Earth military held their ground, maintaining high technology levels. The brave soldiers of the Socialists of Earth fought on, warriors from across the nation and around the world joined in to help combat the Nazi invaders. Because of the patriotism, strength, and unity of the forces of the Socialists of Earth and the nations of the Sons of Liberty, a national draft situation was avoided. However the cost of the lives of the men, women, and children of the Socialists of Earth was high, and the very infrastructure on which the citizens subsisted had been destroyed and the Nordreich had killed and raped many in the streets of the boarder cities of the nation. The enemy troops never reached the capital city of New Vostok, although a number of cruise missiles targeted pre-schools and civilian food distribution centers within the megalopolis. Because of the assault on the capital the Socialists of Earth began construction on the New Vostok Command and Control Nexus to allow for the NVC3 to maintain control even in the most dire situations. While Nordreich made some politically correct sounding statements at the time, the attackers true motives were revealed as fascist anti-communist and imperialist tech raiding after the conflict, as can be seen by these quotes from Nordreich and NADC officials: :Striderwannabe - Nordreich Minister of Foreign Affairs: ::"If the SoL wasn't socialist, they probably wouldn't have been attacked." :J Andres - North Atlantic Defense Coalition Ambassador and NADC Assembly member: ::"The Orlando Offensives where not a tremendous ground victory like the Initation War, but they were huge in the department of Technology Stealing." Maroon War For more info see main article Maroon War In mid-November the Nordreich once again attacked the Socialists of Earth. Attacks commenced with a three-on-one dogpile attack like the October Massacre. President Solidus at the time condemned these multi-man attacks as dishonorable and cowardly in compliance with the official ideology of the nation. However because of the rebuilding with improvements that took place after the October Massacre, and the support of the International Communist Party, the Laborer's Liberation Army was more than prepared for assault by the fascist, imperialist aggressors. In contrast to the devastation wrought by the Nordreich during the October Massacre, the Maroon War defense was a glorious success. Very little infrastructure was destroyed in comparison to the infrastructure lost by the three attackers (well over 600). Technology levels were kept relatively stable with an equal amount lost and regained. The newly formed LLA aerospace force played a key role in the victory over the fascist enemy of the people. However even the greatest victory comes at a cost. Many soldiers lives were lost in the conflict and President Solidus has commissioned that a war memorial be built commemorating the loss. Farklands War For more info see main article Great War II As the ICP became a signatory of the League Of Extraordinary Alliances, so did the Socialists of Earth. To totalitarian the Initiative, of which the Nordreich was a member, attacked protectorates of the League, FARK and allowed the Nordreich, one of the smaller initiative alliances to have their way with the women and children of their targets. The Socialists of Earth and The League would not allow for this injustice, and so began the Great Farklands War. As close allies of those violated, the Socialists of Earth bravely moved to defend life, the universe, and everything. The primary target was the New Pacific Order, followed by GOONS, and finally the disgusting and offending Nordreich. President Solidus commanded troops to victore to completely diminish the infrastructure of 2 NPO nations, 1 GOON, and 1 Nordreicher. Although this war was a defeat for the LUEnited Nations and the League, the battles in which the ICP engaged resulted in massive victories as the larger alliances were occopied with larger offenders. The ICP overcame our vindictive nature and attacked the largest threat at hand, the NPO, and largely ignored and repelled the attacks by the dishonorable Nordreich. The amount of technology that was procured from the poor attacking nations was a true treasure for the Socialists of Earth as they thrive on high technology and new cultural information. Generalissimo Skirmish II For background info see main article Generalissimo Skirmish I Foreign Relations Humanitarian Aid and Ny Sverige during the First Nordreich Eugenics Crisis.]] Shortly after the Maroon War while the Socialists of Earth and her fellow Comintern members were rebuilding, a number of Nordreich nations were able to begin their eugenics programs since they no longer had wars to fight. These collectively came to be known as the Nordreich Eugenics Crisis. A number of socialist and communist nations provided humanitarian aid to the victims, which included both ethnic groups and handicapped peoples. Of the nations that provided aid, the People's Republic of Ninara, Imperial-Cubanacan, and the Socialists of Earth were the greatest help, taking in refugees along the boarders and with the help of the fascist eugenicist governments'deportation programs. Economic Relations In recent months, the Socialists of Earth has begun to extend its maglev train system across Eastern Asia. The maglev system has been extended to the West into the People's Republic of Ninara and to the East across the sea to the People's Democratic Republic of Japan. This tran- Asian-socialist maglev transportation network has become a key resource in distributing wealth across the East, as well as adding a quick and cost free trip to neighboring socialist nations. Defense Relations Outside of the standard alliance duties, the Socialists of Earth have taken on a number of cooperative military projects. Specifically through the aid of younger nations in either under fascist attack or participating in anti-fascist peacekeeping operations. The first of these was an aid package to Marshal Ninara of People's Republic of Ninara in her December Patriotic War against Master and Kommander. Because of the services the Socialists of Earth provided for Ninara, President Solidus was awarded the Order of Ninara. Following this some military aid was given to some non-socialist nations under attack by fascist forces to sustain them until anti-fascist forces could move into place. In 2007 the Socialists of Earth aided the Libertarian Socialist Federation anti-fascist division in the war agains the Fourth Reich alliance. The operation was a major success, bringing about the total destruction of the Aryan obsessed racist alliance. Alliance Membership The Socialists of Earth have been in a number of alliances, and have participated actively in a number of alliance leadership roles. Sons of Liberty ''For more info see main article Sons of Liberty (alliance) In September 2006, the Socialists of Earth united with a number of other leftist nations to form the Sons of Liberty alliance. President Solidus took the position of Premier on the triumvirate of the Sons of Liberty. The alliance prospered for some time, until the Nordreich singled them out as a major source of advanced technology. These events lead to the October Massacre and the eventual disbandment of the Sons of Liberty. International Communist Party ''For more info see main article International Communist Party Following the disbandment of the Sons of Liberty, for the protection of its citizens, the Socialists of Earth moved to the International Communist Party. The Socialists of Earth were welcomed warmly and given all the rights of a normal ICP member. The ICP aided in rebuilding the schools, grocery outlets, and electric infrastructure that the Nordreich had so relentlesly destroyed. A great deal of respect and solidarity has been built between the International Communist Party and the Socialists of Earth since then. Solidus of the Socialists of Earth commmanded the Arial Division of the ICP forces during the Farklands war. He also contributed large amounts of art for the war effort. His strategy was a great success, anarchying many more enemy nations that the arial division had members. New Sons of Liberty After the Maroon War a number of members of the former Sons of Liberty negotiated a reformation with the Nordreich. Solidus of the Socialists of Earth did not support this reformation. However he was invited back to his initial leadership position at which time he maintained dual International Communist Party and Sons of Liberty membership. Socialist Workers Front For more info see main article Socialist Workers Front After the great Farklands war (Great War II), the International Communist Party and the International Coalition of Socialist Nations merged to form the Socialist Workers Front. Although dual membership is not normally allowed Socialists of Earth dual membership was grandfathered over. The position of General has been maintained, and Solidus now maintains control over the arial division, now known as the Hammer & Sickle Division. Sons Of Liberty: Liquid Fury During the fighting of the Epic War, the largest war on CN to date, the Sons of Liberty was reformed for a 3 week insurgency against the Nordreich, in which nuclear weapons were exchanged in a massive scale. Hundreds of thousands perished, and both sides eventually left each other alone. The score was settled with the Nordreich, and the Sons of Liberty once again dispersed, however in good spirits this time. Although confronted with the threat of losing 100% of their infrastructure, the Socialists of Earth joined the Liquid Fury phase of the Sons of Liberty. The infrastructure was spared and the fascist threat was not! SPQR After a long absence, the Socialists of Earth now ally themselves with SPQR. Solidus maintains the position of high ranking military official of confidential status. Comintern Admin Illiteracy Scandal On January 4, 2007 the administrators of Cybernations deleted the nation of the Socialists of Earth due to a combination of a miscommunication between moderators, and the negligence of the admin to properly check the IP that was logged into at the time of a particular foreign aid offer. The admin refused to check the IP that was logged into in relation to the aid offer sent to my younger brother from my home to his. Since this time the nation is being rebuilt. The international communist community has been very helpful in attempting to rebuild the Socialists of Earth back up to nuclear levels. Post-history and Enigma In January 2008, the Technocratic State of Psyon dispatched an ambassador to New Vostok, eager to make contact with a polity who's ideals so closely matched Psyon's own. However, the diplomatic mission reported that the city was gone. Further tentative investigation revealed the complete absence of the Socialists of Earth nation, to the Technocratic Executive's great sadness and disquiet. The lack of evidence of widespread destruction in former SoE lands led many ambitious technocrats to hypothesise that Solidus somehow technically transcended the nation into a higher plane of existence, but no definitive evidence exists. Psyon maintains a small automated listening post on the former site of New Vostok, in the hope of one day detecting some sign of its kindred nation. File:SoEoffice.JPG|Capitol building of the Socialists of Earth, located in New Vostok. File:Imperial_palace.jpg|Imperial Palace of the Sojobo Empire, now the Supreme Soviet of the Socialists of Earth. File:Kommando.jpg|Kommando Tiger (panthera tigris kommandus) National animal of the Socialists of Earth. File:Breadline.jpg|Workers and peasants line up outside of the palace after the August Revolution for a lavish meal of the former emperor's foodstores. File:victory.jpg|Artist depiction of Nordreich being overrun during the Red Counter-Offensive of the Maroon War. The caption states "Over the enemy land, To Victory". Category:Nations Category:Leftism